Migou Queen of Earth Bet
by scifienthusiast
Summary: Another Taylor with an alternate power story. This time it involves the Fungoid race from Yuggoth, AKA the Migou from the Cthulhu Mythos. Main focus however is on the Worm dimension and how Taylor Hebert begets a new alien empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers. This story will be one of those tales where Taylor Hebert gets an alternate power, in this case it is that of transforming into one of the fungoid insectoid beings known as the Migou. In particular, she will become a Migou queen and she shall begin a new empire. But what will she do to those who oppose her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the worm novel series or from the Cthulhu Mythos. They belong to their respective owners. This Opening chapter will have parts based on the opening of the story "Taylor Varga," which is a great story I was inspired by.**

* * *

**January 7, 2011**

It was dark in the locker and there was so much pain experienced by the poor school girl known as Taylor Hebert. From the time her Mother died to her friend's betrayal and the subsequent period of bullying in Winslow High School, there was so much suffering in her life. The entrapment of her in her own locker for several hours was the culmination of her tormentors efforts and as she lay there, bloody from the used tampons and her own shed blood, and being bitten by various insects, her mind shattered.

Usually such trauma felt by a person on that world results in them triggering and gaining a power giving shard from the alien entities who orbit that the plane of reality that includes Earth Beta. However something else occurred as Taylor's mind sought a way to escape her present suffering. As her mind called out for aid across the multiverse, given that she is a person of great destiny, something connected to her in some dark, dangerous dimension. It was a dimension where terrible aliens ruled galaxy straddling empires and where humanity was living in relative ignorance of them. It was a dimension where blind, idiotic, godly Azathoth dwelt along with his hideous kin.

In that dimension, Taylor Hebert's mind connected to a hive minded race of 1.6 meter tall fungoid insectoid beings known to those few humans on earth as the Migou. These beings, which ruled an empire that crossed galaxies, where divided into three castes: scientists, soldiers, and workers. This race was skilled in the sciences, particularly that of genetics and whose behavior made them seem malicious to other races.

The Migou hivemind felt a brief yet strong connection in which both her and them exchanged vast quantities of information, with Taylor in particular receiving the ability to transform herself into them as well as their knowledge and hivemind capabilities. Then the connection closed abruptly and the link between the dimensions was severed for now.

The Migou at first felt disgusted that a human mind connected in such a way to them but later with growing realization they felt that their kind had a chance to propagate anew in some new dimension through a young, naive female who would feel the dark influence of their race. In the end, the migou felt terribly amused at this unexpected development, perhaps they should mention this to divine Nyarlathotep.

**Taylor's POV**

My mind experienced terrifying yet enlightening information. There was something powerful and malicious yet it felt natural to have. I realize that I am on face down on the floor. As I started to get up I looked at my arms and I saw that they were long limbs ending in claws like that of a crab. I tried to feel my face and I felt that it was oblong and covered in feelers. On my back, I felt odd growths that when I tried to move them, they flapped up and down. They were wings.

I was panicking and I fled the hallway, scrambling on my new limbs. I went to the restroom to look at myself in the mirror and the reflected image confirmed my worst fears. My reflection looked like some hideous insect of a species unknown to humanity. I had six limbs and two wings and my head was an ellipsoid covered in black feelers. I was in denial. This. This cannot be me! I sank to the floor and wept, my mind going through the memories of my life.

After a short while, I noticed something. My arm was transforming back into a human arm! Then something spoke in my mind, "You can change yourself according to you will.'' I concentrated hard on my normal human image and my body started changing back. Soon I was myself again, a tall, skinny girl with curly brown hair but in bloody clothes. I washed my clothes in the sink.

I breathed slowly and calmed down. It was still nighttime and I thought of how worried my Dad was. I looked for a way to contact him.

I was going to the secretary office when I realized that needed to capture the evidence of my near murder. So I went to the arts department first, found an old digital camera which this school was somehow able to afford, then I went to picture my locker. I stared at my opened locker, seeing and smelling the horrid filth in there and the insects scurrying out. I took pictures of the scene of the crime and then I removed the memory card of the camera, which would serve as part of my collected evidence of bullying, and returned the camera to where it belonged.

I went to secretary's office and found that the door was unlocked. I picked up the phone and contacted my father.

"Dad?"

"Taylor! What happened?! Are you alright!? Where are you?!" my dad spoke in a panicked tone. I almost sobbed again, remembering how we had grown apart after Mom died.

"I am here at school. Please, can you come pick me up?" I felt tears running down my face again.

"I'll be going there. The police have been searching for you for hours Taylor. I'll tell them you called me." my dad said.

"No, not yet Dad." I spoke in a frantic manner as there were things I had to explain to him first.

"I'll explain it to you later Dad," I said it before he could reply.

"Fine, but you should have a good reason for this," my Father sighed.

I put the phone down and looked to see the time on the clock. It was close to one AM. I got out of school and waited for my Dad in the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revelation of an Alien form**

**Thank you to all the followers of this story. I had graduated senior high school this May 29th of this year. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

Another thing that I didn't notice before was that my eyesight was much better than it was when I was still normal. Another part of my new alien heritage I suppose. I saw my tall, skinny, dark haired balding Dad, the spokesperson of the Dockworkers Association, driving into the carpark and I waved at him. I walked towards him as he was parking.

"Taylor! Thank God you are safe! Hardly anyone knew where you were!" said Dad in a stressed yet relieved tone. His eyes widened when he saw my clothes still stained with a few traces of blood. "Taylor are you bleeding!?" he exclaimed.

"No Dad, I am not bleeding anymore," I spoke quickly. "Can we please get to the house first? I will explain everything. Please Dad."

Dad sighed then got back to the driver's seat. I opened the door on the opposite side and climbed in. "Could you start telling me what happened to you?" my Dad asked me. "I am afraid that you hearing it while driving will cause an accident due to your rage,'' I sadly replied. We remained silent until we returned home.

After we were inside our house I spoke in sorrowful tone, " Dad, I am so, so sorry. I should have told you earlier what I was suffering." I cried into his chest as he hugged me. "Shh, its okay now Taylor," said Dad in a gentle voice.

I told my Dad that I would go and change my clothes in my room. After doing that I went back down to the living room and started telling him everything. From when that wretched Emma Barnes betrayed our friendship, to the bullying by Emma and her friends, Sophia Hess and Madison Clements, what the bullies had done to my Mothers' flute, and finally the entrapment in my locker.

My Dad grew pale and he was grinding his teeth as his infamous temper flared. He excused himself and went to the kitchen. I heard the sounds of rage filled cursing and wood being hit with something. He returned to the living room in silence. "I apologize Taylor, please continue," he said while scratching his right hand.

I was surprised by how he calmly spoke that sentence for a moment before I continued with my tale. I was quite nervous as I said, "This is the part is where things get very strange." I told him of the information that was brought into my mind, of the race of beings I had seen and became connected to. I told Dad of their forms, the memories I gained from them of a galaxy spanning empire, their advanced technology, and that I could take on their form. My Father's face was one of disbelief and strain as he tried to come to grips with these facts.

I sighed then I concentrated on form of that alien race as I started to transform into them. My father looked with wide eyes, and with his mouth open at my fully transformed self, a pink hued insectoid, 1.6 meter tall being with two wings, six limbs, a tail, and a head covered in feelers. "I am a hideous being, aren't I?" I spoke in a sorrowful tone.

My father snapped out of his shock and hugged me or tried to hug me as much as he can. "Taylor you could look bigger than an Endbringer and as ugly as Crawler, but I would always love you, my daughter," he spoke with a voice full of unconditional love which is the most emotion he had displayed ever since Mom was gone. We were both crying and then I slowly started shifting back to my human form.

We both calmed down then we sat down on the couch together. "Thank you so much Dad," I said in a grateful manner as I rubbed my eyes. "Those beings you… can become, those were from those books by that Lovecraft guy. They were called the Migou in those stories" my Dad stated. "Yes they are, Dad. I could feel how they think and some of the things they had seen...," I said as my eyes began to look unfocused.

My Dad, seeing how I was looking right now, told me that we would continue to talk about it tomorrow because we both needed sleep. Both of us went to our own rooms to sleep. When I was finally sleeping, visions of many things appeared in my dreams…

I dreamed of the scientific and magical Migou, whose forms which were made out of a strange matter which couldn't be seen in the photos of humans, and their empire with advanced cyclopean cities brimming with technology both wondrous and terrible. I dreamed of them arriving on a primitive Earth on massive moon-sized hive ships after they colonised Pluto, also known as Yuggoth, and scenes of them fighting against a species of hybrid animal and vegetable traits known as the Elder Things. There were other alien races that came upon Earth as well: the conquering Flying Polyps, the Great Race of Yith which fought and defeated the polyps and who could switch between bodies of many races, the snake people who abandoned Yig the Serpent God, and the beastly Star Spawn of tentacled Cthulhu the Dreamer, a Great Old One. I dreamed still of the being the Migou hold in reverence, Nyarlathotep The Crawling Chaos, the firstborn of the Blind Idiot God Azathoth.

It was a scene that would drive mortal men mad but not me, not anymore it seems. It showed a temple dedicated to that corpulent shifting colorful mass of limbs, tentacles, mouths and eyes residing there, which the Migou worshipped. After that dark scene, it all turned black but still I heard whispers from many unknown voices. I woke up trembling in the morning light but I was not screaming as if I, should become accustomed to such facts and images, horrible as they may be...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Great Schemes**

**I know that I am not that good in writing dialogues, however the Migou are a logical race and think in an alien way. Taylor would become more of a rational person due to her being a Migou but retaining some human characteristics, thus she will not be using much metaphors or hyperboles in her speech, unless she needs to imply facts. I am following along the lines of stories such as Taylor Varga, Chimera, Evolution, and Hive Daughter of which I was inspired by. So there will similarities between my story and the other stories.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

The next days that followed had me plotting on what to do with myself with the knowledge and abilities given to me. After eating breakfast, me and Dad first talked about how my bullies would be brought to justice. I gave him all the evidence I had on them from my journal to the memory card. Next, my Dad told me that he would contact some police officers to look into the case.

Concerning my education, we both agreed that I would just take a GED soon, so that afterwards I can get out of Winslow High School and go to Arcadia High for college, but I still had to go to Winslow High for awhile. This talk about going to school also brought up the problem of me being invisible to security cameras as a result of my new alien DNA.

The solution came when I tried sifting through the vast knowledge that had been compartmentalised in my mind to avoid being overwhelmed with unstructured information. The Migou were capable of casting magical spells, so I used an Illusion spell to make me appear visible to photography and video systems, then Dad took a photo of me with an old camera we had and proved that the spell worked.

Another thing we talked about was what I could do with my abilities. We both knew from the Lovecraftian Books that we read before, that the Migou were mentioned as a very intelligent species. However, they seemed terribly fond of removing brains from people and placing them in life support cylinders as a way to show their superiority. That meant that I would be a very capable tinker that could work on both living and nonliving things when I have the required tools and materials to work with.

I could also unleash magical spells on any enemies I encounter though the types of spells are limited. I also had great strength and endurance though not that much compared to someone like Lung. Lastly, the Migou are a hivemind race which meant that I could connect to other Migou if there were any around as well doing telepathy.

My Dad told me like any other parent of superheroes, that I should go join the Wards so that I would be kept safe from the villains that lurk in this decaying city of Brockton Bay. I told Dad that being a Ward would be too restrictive for me since I can be a considered a biotinker, which the public were wary of, due to parahumans like Nilbog. I thought that it would be better for me to be an independent hero.

While we were trying to convince each other of what to do, I hit upon the idea that maybe the Dockworkers Association could have a hero of their own to help them out here in Brockton Bay. I told Dad about this idea and he agreed that it would be a good idea. We finally decided that I could setup in one of the old warehouses in the Dockworkers Association compound so that I can get the materials I need from the Boat Graveyard, formally known as Lord's Port, close by. I took a look at the old warehouse and thought it would be fine for now.

School was not bothering me that much these days, through my improved senses and telepathy I would know where my bullies where so I could easily avoid them. Emma still kept on insulting me but I was cold, rational, apathetic, and I would not cry for them anymore. However, when I looked at Sophia, I noticed something within her mind. That made me curious so when she was not noticing me at all one time, I subtly read her mind.

What I found in her head made me shocked and furious! Sophia Hess was one of the Brockton Bay Wards! She was Shadow Stalker who was part of the Wards team along with Vista, Clockblocker, Aegis, Kid Win, and Gallant. I was really tempted to try removing her brain from her skull and placing it alive in a cylinder while laughing like a maniac.

However, I found things in her mind that made me want to pity her. Her father did not care for her, he even caused her to trigger, which is one of the reasons she resents me. She saved Emma from the ABB gang before which explains their relationship. I also felt the thing in her head, a living thing that was indeed alien, which was mostly responsible for her current personality.

After this revelation, I felt unsure of what to do with her as I was more concerned that most parahumans might have an alien thing living within their minds. I later found out online that parahumans have the Corona Pollentia and the Corona Genma which gives them their powers. I shuddered to think of what sort of beings could bestow powers upon mortals, if they would be anything like those cosmic horrors that were found in that terrible dimension.

In my free time, I thought about how I would start making things that would be helpful. From the alien knowledge I had in my mind, I found a method I could use. While I do not have an easy way yet to make nanorobots, I could make controllable bacteria and genetically modified organisms. The method I would try was modifying my body to be able process and manipulate organic materials and DNA.

I changed into my Migou form and I started to shift my body into creating the organ systems I needed. On the bottom part of my face I formed four green eyes and a mouth with mandibles, the mouth being connected to a throat that led to sac lined with tiny tentacles, where the ingested organic material was broken down and its structure analysed. Other sacs surrounded the main one where they acted as storage spaces for the processed organic material. When I need to create something biological, the storage sacs emptied into the main chamber where I would apply the necessary genetic changes through the tentacles to inject into the biomass to create the desired product.

When I needed to collect biomass, I found out I was not a picky eater. I devoured insects, plants, fish and other things I could obtain. When I went fishing, it was fun skittering across the dark bottom of the Bay where I lit myself up in a beautiful display of bio luminescence. I could hardly feel the water pressure there and I felt great when I quickly caught fish with my claws.

In the warehouse, I got to work on my projects. I devoured the gathered biomass, I manipulated it inside me, after it was done I spat it out onto uncovered soil. The structure was a small thing that looked like a 50 cm tall, pinkish sac with tubes sticking out of the bottom. At the top of the sac was a mouth lined with small sharp teeth and surrounded with beady red eyes. This thing was an organism that I could use to create modified bacteria and other small lifeforms. My alien face glowed yellow with pride at what I had accomplished for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Projects and Weaponry**

**Thanks to all of those who review and liked my story. In this story, Taylor will have a very close relationship with Panacea, if you no what I mean. Possible future pairing will be Bakuda and Squealer. **

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I told Dad already about what I had learned about Sophia. He was angry at first, but then he was calmer as I explained to him about what Sophia had suffered. I also told him about the revelation of the alien presence inside parahumans and concerns about where powers had possibly come from. Dad was quite uneasy about that fact but we agreed to put it off until later. He told me that it would be best for both Sophia and Emma to get mental therapy. He would be talking to Emma's dad, Alan Barnes, later.

Dad also talked to his friend Kurt ,who also worked in the Dockworkers Association, about what happened to me. We met together at the warehouse I am using and I transformed in front of Kurt, who nearly fainted in shock. Still he said sincerely that he would support me and inform the other dockworkers about me. He was happy about me sticking with Dockworkers Association as their own parahuman.

Now, I was working on my projects. Regarding the pink sac I called the Germ Spawner, I fed it more biomass and set it to work on creating useful bacteria. I also created two more Germ Spawners to distribute production. One was instructed to create disease curing bacteria, another instructed to make bacteria for mining purposes, and the last Germ Spawner was to make bacteria that would produce chemicals for lethal or nonlethal purposes. For nonlethal purposes, the bacteria would produce chemicals that would act as a powerful tranquilizer that could fired as solid crystals or as knockout gas. For lethal purposes, I had Botulinum toxin, Tetanus and if horribly necessary, curable but painful Bubonic plague.

The disease curing bacteria were stuff I could spread at the Brockton Bay hospital to reduce the workload of the doctors there. I also created stem cells that could be programmed to help regenerate lost body tissues and cells. I was also confident that I could use a combination of my psychic powers and controllable cells to help diagnose and cure mental illness.

The mining bacteria would be very useful as a passive way to acquire small amounts of wealth. I would use them to gather valuable metals and minerals for selling or for crafting. I needed money to get the attention of tinkerers like Uber and Leet, so that I could buy components I could not craft by myself yet. The bacteria would also be used to find a suitable location for an underground base because I would like the extra security I would gain. Even more, the bacteria could be made to carve out a base, once the location was found.

I thought about having a surveillance system of my own to monitor the city. I observed the insects skittering across the warehouse floor and walls and came upon a solution. I morphed a smaller secondary brain that would connect to my primary brain to amplify my mental powers as well as to connect to the minds of lesser organisms such as the arthropods in the city.

I tested the connection and I was swept up in awe as I saw through the senses of the various invertebrates living in this slowly decaying, but still revivable city. I chuckled to myself as I knew that I could control swarms of them with ease. I could also modify the insects themselves to suit my needs. I could bring forth a plague of bugs upon my foes like the plague of locusts that God summoned through Moses in the land of Egypt. I laughed in a manner unlike that of any human, my sharp mandibles clicking rapidly while the rest of my face flashed through different colors.

I wanted to go out on patrols already but I knew that I had to have enough equipment in order to take down the threats here in the city if I have to. There was the asian dragon man called Lung of the ABB gang, the blade controlling Kaiser of the Empire Eighty Eight gang, the disgusting Skidmark of the Archer Bridge Merchants, and the hidden one called Coil.

From the knowledge of the Migou I had in my mind, I knew that Coil with his mercenaries is the greatest threat among the four gang leaders. Coil was the type of villain that would conduct a stealthily hidden plot to bring cities under his rule, infiltrate rival organizations, and someone with a lot of resources to hire what he needs. I would keep a very close watch on that bastard.

Besides all of the bugs that I can control, I needed something to monitor the internet for relatively important information such as any new parahumans that have appeared recently or the whereabouts of the Slaughterhouse Nine, etc. To do this, I got four old PCs and a lot of biomass to work with. I combined the old computers together so that it would have four screens with the other components connected with each other.

With the biomass, I created a plantable organism with tentacles at its bottom that appeared as a meter tall, black mass of bulging growths with flickering blue dots of bioluminescence scattered among it. It had four groups of four green eyes each on its forehead and a mouth with four mandibles. Lastly it had eight tentacle limbs that connected to the cobbled computer machinery through biomechanical ports.

The creature that I called the Tentacled Gamer, would be able to combine organic brain power with computer technology. It would observe, record, and communicate important data from the internet at speeds greater than any human desktop user on this world. I would create more of its ilk in the future. I placed him at the southeastern corner of the warehouse while the Germ Spawners were placed southwestern corner of the warehouse.

Another thing that I needed to create were large sacs to grow extra Migou bodies for me to use, as well as other large organisms. In case one body gets destroyed, my mind would still be safe in the other bodies. I already had myself and my creatures modified to create an anti thinker/master effect that could engulf the entire city or minimize it to a small range.

I did this because I was wary of the Endbringer Simurgh and Master/Stranger parahumans like that perverse Heartbreaker. I built four, two meter tall, cylindrical, red, fleshy sacs in the center of the warehouse. I gave them enough biomass to start with and let them get to work growing more bodies for me.

For weaponry, I created a biomorph I called a Toxin Shooter that looked like a green shell with two tubes sticking out of it. This thing launched crystals of various sizes, made up of chemicals produced by my modified bacteria, at high speeds. It could attach itself anywhere on my body. I could also inject toxins or other substances through my mandibles, claws, and a retractable stinger in my tail.

For armour, I increased the density of the chitinous covering of my body. I also had spiders weave a cloak out of their silk that I could wrap around myself with my telekinesis. I also had adapted my wings to better function in the Earth's atmosphere.

Concerning the magical arts, I practiced spells of Invisibility, Electrokinesis, Healing, and Shields. I also knew how to make magical wards to protect a place. Thus, I carved wards all around the compound of the Dockworkers Association and at my home, for them to withstand tsunamis and other disasters.

To avoid freeloading on the electricity in this place, I made a combined photosynthetic and chemosynthetic biological structure, it looked like a green, fleshy cluster of vines that was part plant, animal, and fungus. It reached to the roof of the warehouse where it spread an invisible thin film of cells that gathered sunlight to produce glucose for its food. Its roots reach deep underground to gather necessary minerals and chemicals.

But it was in its trunk was where the electricity was generated by a combination of electrocytes and raw brain matter. The large red and black tendrils that spread out from it functioned as electric cables. I attached them to a voltage regulator where extension wires connected to it. I called this beautiful thing as Volt Vines. It also had mouths where I could feed it flesh.

I called Dad and Kurt to come inside the warehouse today. I covered their eyes, saying it would be a surprize. As their eyes were uncovered, their jaws dropped to the ground in great astonishment and wonder. I proudly explained to them all the things I had made, how each of them functioned, and what each of their purposes are.

"Good God Taylor! You have created miracles!" said Kurt. "I am proud of you Taylor, and your Mother would be proud of you as well." said Dad. I hugged both of them in my human form saying, "Thank you! Your support means a lot to me! But soon, I will go out into this city and show those villains that their days are numbered!"

As soon as the extra bodies were done next day, I was ready to go out to stop crimes and be the hero I dreamed of being. I prepared myself for the upcoming night. I put on four Toxin Shooters loaded with crystal shards both lethal and nonlethal. My armour was ready and my extra bodies were going about the warehouses planning schemes and watching over my beloved creations.

As I put an Invisibility spell on myself and got ready to fly out into the night along with my swarms of insects, I spoke a speech to myself. I said, "Villains and Heroes of Brockton Bay, you shall come to either fear me or love me. I, who is called Stellar Mycelia, will show all of you humans wonders and terrors as you have never seen before. Hahahahaha!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Terror in the Darkness**

**Aside from the fight scenes you have been waiting for, here will be the explanation on why Taylor's dialogue isn't that normal. Also there will be an idea as to the appropriate punishment for Shadow Stalker. Please send your suggestions to me in PM or reviews.**

* * *

Nyarlathotep was amused looking upon one Miss Taylor Hebert as she flew into the night. The cosmic horror looking at Taylor in his place beyond dimensions was thinking. He, whose current form was a ghastly combination of orange eyes, flailing red tentacles, and a humanoid torso. Ever since he heard from his followers, the Migou as the humans called them, about this contact they had with that girl, he started observing her. He thought of how interesting her little version of Earth was. All these parahumans, the Endbringers, and Zion, which was the avatar of that odd alien entity that was orbiting a nearby parallel Earth.

He felt a little miffed that this species of entities would go about destroying so many worlds when they wanted to travel across the galaxy. They were taking away some of his fun! So he thought about having that girl Taylor Hebert, become powerful enough to destroy these entities and serve him as well.

To such an end, he guided the little girl. He gave her ideas in her dreams. He changed a few bits of her behavior to make her a little less human. He also added an ability in her subconscious part of her mind. This ability would help her persuade those around her and make other be more accepting of her, such as was needed for her still grieving father and his goody-two shoes friends.

He frowned thinking about how the girl was being too soft on her tormentors. He would change that line of thinking to something more suitable. Perhaps Taylor should remove the powers of that black girl. That would definitely cause that shard tainted human to go into a depression. Then that girl would become desperate enough to beg Taylor for powers to be granted to her, even at the cost of her humanity.

Nyarlathotep thought it would be fitting for Sophia Hess to become a flying polyp. She, whose new form came from a race of conquerors, would become the servant to Taylor Hebert, who in future would serve him. That would be a nice twisted plan to set into motion indeed.

He let the girl set up her workshop first, then let her build some creatures she would need. He got bored with waiting until she was ready. Now, she was going to go out into the night and He would finally see some fun. "Let's see if anyone dies of fright. Humans who will see a horror in the night." He muttered to himself.

**Taylor's POV**

I was enjoying the feeling of flight. I was flying low through the cold air over the city. It was a thrilling experience, like I was an owl searching for her prey. I sensed the people in the city through the different insects living there. As I was flying over the poorer sections of the city, I heard a cry for help.

I quickly landed on top of the roof of an apartment building near a dark alley. I looked down below to see a crime about to take place. There in the alley were four shady people armed with pistols, whose colors of green and red signified they were from the ABB gang. The person who had her back to the wall was a young white teenage girl with brown hair. She was crying in fear while the Asians smiled around her, feeling ready to partake in some depraved act.

I slowly crawled down the wall to get close to the girl. I was invisible to the criminals. I was just above the teen, waiting for the right moment to attack. When the guy closest to the girl holstered his gun and started to unzip his pants, I targeted with my Toxin Shooters and opened fire, shooting two shards to the pervert in front of the girl. I shot two shards to each of the other gangsters. The shards were hard enough to penetrate clothing and skin, and their effects were immediate as gangsters dropped to the floor being temporarily paralysed.

The teen was looking around at the scene in surprise and relief. She was wondering who had saved her when she heard a voice nearby. It sounded raspy but it felt comforting. "You are safe now girl. I think you should phone the police soon so they can arrest the gangsters before they would wake up a few hours later," the voice said. The girl looked around but she saw nothing and heard nothing more. She got her phone from her handbag that was thrown on the ground and she quickly called the police.

I was feeling a lot of happiness at my first action as a hero, though not a very public hero yet. I was now thinking about all those poor sick people in the Brockton Bay General Hospital who were suffering from various injuries and diseases. I quickly flew over to there and landed on the hospital's roof. I went down to the floor and crawled into the place from the backdoor. I sensed through my bugs where there were people moving around. I knew I was invisible to people as well as the security systems so I could just walk right past them, though I would have to avoid bumping into people.

I could heal a lot of things, from wounds and lost limbs via my modified microorganisms, and even mental illnesses through my magic. I went into the darkened cancer ward which had close to thirty rooms each having two to four beds I crawled and placed my claws on the body of the sleeping patient and injected a dose of disease curing bacteria through my claws. The modified bacteria would work its way throughout the body and consume all the dangerous pathogens. Once the body was completely cured, the modified bacteria would die off.

I quickly moved through the ward, injecting the subtle cure to the sleeping patients. After the cancer ward was done, I went to the psychiatric ward. In there were people suffering from a range of mental illnesses, from Alzheimer's disease to Parkinson's disease. I concentrated my mind and my magic as I linked myself to the sleeping minds of the victims. Next, I readied myself and quietly spoke in a garble of noises intelligible only to the Fungi from Yuggoth. To humans, this noise would sound like the buzzing of many wings, the clicking of a thousand mandibles, and swarm of millions of chirps all at once. My magic was sent into the linkages I made, entering the minds of the patients, and curing them from their plight. It also made sure they would sleep until morning as I didn't wish to alert the medical staff to me.

After I was done there, I went to the emergency ward where I saw Panacea the Universal Cure, a member of the hero team New Wave. I was observing the curly brown haired girl while I was upside down on the ceiling. She seemed to be taking a short break to drink some water from a cup. Her eyes looked very tired and her mood seemed unhappy. I wondered why this girl who could save many lives feel this way. I felt concerned about her mental health. I satisfied my curiosity by subtly reading her mind and I learned something shocking! Panacea was holding back her full potential! She could not only heal the sick, she could craft new lifeforms out of plain biomass just like me!

However, Panacea feared what she could do, that some things might be too dangerous to try. I also felt the alien influence in her mind, how it urged her to create new things instead of just healing people. I also sensed an unusually strong desire within Amy Dallon regarding her sister Victoria Dallon, who could cause people to love her or fear her. Additionally, I saw in her mind how her mother Carol Dallon treated. All in all, these factors were going to eventually drive Panacea into further depression, even to madness. The implications were terrifying. If Panacea went insane, she might unleash a plague to destroy humanity.

I stayed there in the Hospital and waited until Panacea left the emergency ward. Then, I quickly went out of the hospital through the backdoor and flew back to the sky. I was reflecting on what I had learned and I concluded the Amy Dallon needed a friend to help her with her problems. I was still thinking about Amy, how beautiful she is, until I heard something from my bugs. It was the sounds of a battle about to occur.

I drew closer to the sounds of gunfire which led me to a decrepit street near some apartment buildings on the border between the Merchants and the Empire Eighty Eight. I landed on top of one of the old apartment buildings and I looked down at the fight below me. On my right side were members of the E 88 gang led by Crusader and his ghost projections, and on the left were members of the Merchants led by Mush, who was encased in a suit of trash. The normal gang members were firing their assault rifles while in cover, while Mush was flailing his arms out to ineffectively swat away Crusader's ghosts, trying to fight in close quarters combat with Crusader.

As I scuttled down the apartment building to the ground, I was thinking on how to stop this fight. I could safely take down the normal people with my Toxin Shooters but the parahumans would be more problematic. I needed to distract these criminals and I knew how. I summoned swarms of insects which crawled unto the gangsters and started biting them. The baseline gang members stopped firing their weapons and desperately started trying to remove the creepy crawlies moving and biting all over them. The gangsters were screaming profanities and cries of pain.

While the unpowered people were distracted, I started shooting them down with a volley of shards from my Toxin Shooters. Gangsters were dropping like flies around me. Some of the gangsters, who were still standing, tried to blindly shoot where I was. Their shots mostly missed except for some lucky rounds that pinged off my body armor. Eventually all the normal gangsters were down on the floor unconscious with lots of non lethal insect bites. It only took less than a minute for me to do this, however the capes just noticed that there fellows were on the ground.

**3rd person POV**

Mush and Crusader had broken off their fight and got away from each other. They quickly looked around at the area. Mush was nervous, just a very short while ago it was just him and Crusader going at it, while his fellow Merchants were firing their guns. Now, someone else was here but he couldn't see where the person was. Crusader was letting his projections spread out to search for the mysterious interloper. While he was waiting there, he heard a scream from that disgusting sub-human Mush. When Crusader, also known as Justin, turned to look at Mush, he froze in horror and revulsion at what he was seeing.

Mush was being electrocuted from the inside of his suit, with electricity arcing out into the ground. But that was not what frightened Justin, it was the thing behind Mush that did. It looked like something nightmarish, like it was some horrid alien thing. Its face was a hideous oblong covered in feelers with four eyes and mandibles at its bottom part. Its body was pinkish and carapaced with some odd shells that had tubes sticking out of them. On its back were a pair of grey leathery wings, it had six insectoid limbs that ended in claws like that of a crab, and lastly it had a long tail.

The thing was sticking one of its upper arms into Mush, then it let him go. Mush fell to the ground, his suit falling apart. It turned its head to stare at Crusader with its four glowing green eyes. Crusader gathered his wits to himself and ordered his projections to attack it. The thing quickly flew to the top of the apartment, and Crusader overlapped with one of his ghosts to fly after it. He went to the roof of the apartment building and looked around there, not finding the monster. His ghosts were looking all over the place, ready to stab into the horrid monster when they found it. As he was staring out at his surrounding, he felt something stab into his neck. He was knocked out quickly and fell down, his projections vanishing completely a moment later.

The monstrous thing appeared over the fallen parahuman, shedding its invisibility for the moment. It rapidly clicked its mandibles while moving its head up and down. Next, it turned invisible once again then it brought Crusader down to the street. It searched the fallen gangsters for a cellphone to call the police. Having accomplished this task, it talked to the phone in a human voice. After that was done, it flew off into the cold air. Probably, the being would return to its dwelling place, wherever that is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: PHO and Protectorate reactions**

**Hello readers! Thank you for your continued support for this story! Here is a filler chapter involving the reactions of people to the incident in the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

You are currently logged in, Yuggothian

You are viewing:

Threads you have replied to

AND threads that have new replies

OR private message conversations with new replies

Thread OP is displayed

Ten Posts per page

Last ten messages in private message history

Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

**Topic: Miraculous Healings in Brockton Bay General Hospital**

**In: Boards Brockton Bay**

**Panacea**

Posted on January 29th, 2011:

Last night, all the patients in the cancer wards and in the psychiatric wards have been healed by an unknown parahuman. This parahuman was able to heal a variety of illnesses, even mental diseases. I want to thank this cape, whoever you are for healing those I could not heal myself. I think you were hiding from us because you thought that we would arrest you. You don't need to hide from us here at the hospital, but if you still choose to hide yourself from us for important reasons then I will respect your decision.

I am happy that there is someone out there who can share the burden of healing with me.

**GoodBrocktonite**

Replied on January 29th, 2011:

That is good news to hear. Another miracle healer in the city. This time, this healer can heal even brain disease which would compensate for what Panacea lacks.

**Yuggothian**

Replied on January 29th, 2011:

I would think this new parahuman would be grateful for all this praises and thanks you all have given. Let's wait and see what else will happen good old Brockton Bay!

**FolderStacker**

Replied on January 29th, 2011:

My aunt was a patient in the hospital who was suffering from Parkinson's disease. Now she is cured! I want to thank the person who did this miracle. Whoever you are, I am very grateful for this act of kindness.

**LizardGirl**

Replied on January 29th, 2011:

Hooray! Another cape with the potential to join the fight against evil!

**End of page ****1****, 2**

**Topic: Mush and Crusader arrested!**

**In: Boards Brockton Bay**

**LawAbider **

Posted on January 30th, 2011:

Hello to everyone! As you have heard from the news channels before, Mush and Crusader, as well as two dozen gangsters were arrested two nights ago. No one knows who did this. The PRT released a statement that the two parahumans and there normal human allies were found unconscious on the street they were fighting in. The parahuman criminals have been placed in PRT custody since their arrest.

**FolderStacker**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

This event also occurred on the night of the miracle healings at the hospital. Was this also done by the same cape that had healed so many people? It would make sense given that in both incidents the unknown cape was undetected by the people there.

**BugCollector12**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

I am thinking that indeed it was the same cape that was present in the two incidents. Anyway glad to see the racist bastard and the drugged up walking pile of trash had been taken out. This new cape has definitely earned positive points in my book.

**GreenHorn7**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

But sadly the arrested capes would not be locked up for long.

**LawAbider **

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

Those nasty villain capes should be thrown in the Birdcage! They deserve it for what they've done here in the city.

**FolderStacker**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

Yes they should, but we know that PRT does not have a good record for keeping the capes they've arrested locked up. The BBPD also suffers as well in this regard.

**BugCollector12**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

Guys, I heard some rumours being talked around the streets that the normal gangsters in that night fight had all suffered from a lot of insect bites. There were bites throughout their bodies, though nothing lethal like spider bites. Does this mean that the new healer cape also has insect powers?

**Vista**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

This new cape you guys are talking sounds interesting. First, this cape heals a lot of people. Some of the patients were suffering from illnesses Panacea couldn't cure. Second, supposedly this new cape also got into a fight with the Merchants and the Empire 88. Then He/She takes all of them down in that fight.

To the new cape in the city, the Protectorate would be happy that there are more heroes to help take the fight against the villain. You're welcome to come to the Protectorate building for power testing as well as potentially joining the Wards.

I would like there to be more female superheroes in the Wards.

**Yuggothian**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

There have been more heroes than villains in our world of Earth Bet. Perhaps this new cape will bring more hope to this city.

**AllSeeingEye**

Replied on January 30th, 2011:

With all of these supposed abilities this new cape has, which group will this person join? We all know that independents don't last long in this city. Parian is doing okay currently but how long will she last?

**End of page ****1****, ****2****, 3**

* * *

**Emily Piggot's POV**

**January 30th, 2011**

It had been the business as usual days here in this suffering city. Criminal gangs doing there crimes, run by their bastard parahuman bosses. While I, Emily Piggot, the PRT Director in charge of this city had been doing her best to keep the illusion of peace in this city. I, who was obese and suffering from kidney problems, was making sure that the local heroes of Brockton Bay were performing well in their established duties.

These days however, something new had showed up. There was report of the new cape who had healed those patients in the hospital. The new cape was able to heal even brain disease which meant she could cover for things Panacea couldn't handle. Still, I had refused to be healed by Panacea because I don't really trust parahumans that much. The terrors inflicted by Nilbog in that old mission I underwent, still haunt me to this day.

There was also the report on the arrest Mush and Crusader. Armsmaster, who was sent to the sent to scene of the incident, reported that the normal criminals had been bitten by insects and were knocked out by an unknown chemical agent which had disappeared before he got there. The chemical agent had however tranquilized the normal gangsters for up to a few hours. On Mush, it appeared that he was taken down by a large but non lethal electric shock in the back. Crusader appeared to have been knocked out by the same chemical agent as his fellow gang members.

When Crusader had awoken in his cell, Armsmaster was sent in to interrogate the neo nazi about what happened to him. Armsmaster had been developing a new lie detection program which he finished this month. Thus, he was useful in interrogating the criminals. The results of the interrogation with Crusader were disconcerting. I still recall the recorded conversation of the interview.

"Crusader, what did you on the night of January 28th?" said Armsmaster to Crusader, who was sitting in the metal bench of his Parahuman Containment cell.

"I, along with members of my gang, was fighting the subhuman Mush and some of his fellow merchants." replied Crusader in a professional tone. Crusader's answer was 100% true. Armsmaster noted that there were hints that he was shaken by something.

"What knocked you out?" said Armsmaster. Crusader was shaking, reminiscing about what had done that to him.

"I saw it shocking Mush in the back. Its claws had gone through the druggie's trash armor. There were sparks of electricity leaping out into the ground. The thing was hideous, its head was an oblong covered in long dark feelers, it had four green eyes that glowed and a mouth with mandibles. Its body had a pinkish hue and looked insectoid. It had six limbs that ended in two claws. It had a long tail and a pair of leathery wings." said Crusader shakily, still feeling revulsion on recalling the image of the creature. Armsmaster noted with concern that the reply registered as 100% true.

Crusader continued with his story, "After it was done with Mush, I went to attack the horrid beast. It quickly flew away from me and went to the top of the roof of one of the old apartment buildings in the area. I flew after it and looked around the place with my ghost. As I was standing there, something pierced my neck and the world had gone dark." This was also registered as being completely true.

If what Crusader says is true, then the new cape is quite terrible looking. Perhaps it is another of those of Case 53 parahumans or otherwise known as monstrous capes. The two local Case 53s in the area were those who were part of Faultline's Mercenary Crew.

Another possibility about what this mystery cape is, sounds ridiculous but worryingly possible. When Armsmaster sent the info he gained on the mystery cape to the Canadian parahuman tinker Dragon, she looked through any information about what the mystery parahuman resembles. She told me through the speaker, "Director Piggot, the mystery capes' appearance is almost the same as that of a fictional alien species found in the Cthulhu Mythos written by H.P. Lovecraft. Specifically, she resembles an individual of the Migou, a species that possess both fungal and insectoid characteristics. The Migou appear in 'The Whisperer in Darkness' and the 'The Fungi from Yuggoth' written works of Lovecraft."

"So our mystery cape has possible extraterrestrial origins or is himself/herself an alien?" I said to Dragon. "It would appear so, however it just as likely that our mystery parahuman is just a very odd looking Case 53 that has features that coincide with fictional aliens. It could also be possible that it is a creation of a biotinker" Dragon replied in a skeptical tone.

After all that was done, I had to go to my routine dialysis session. I was thinking on this mystery cape and what he/she truly was. Was this supposed hero a parahuman or something else entirely?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The building of New Irem and other plans**

**As always please send me your thoughts on the story. I am open to suggestions and advice. This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

**January 28 to 30, 2011**

**Taylor's POV**

That fight was glorious. I have taken down two capes with my own abilities. When Crusader looked at me with such fear in his eyes, I felt powerful. I felt that it was proper for him to fear me, after all, he is a criminal and I am a hero. Of course, I looked terrifying to the average person due to my alien looks. I wondered if the PRT thought I was some very strange Case 53, or did they think that I was an alien?

Considering the Case 53s in general, they all had something in common. They had a tattoo of what was either an omega symbol or a letter C with serif. They also had no memories of who they once were. To me, that fact suggested that the Case 53 were created and branded by some mysterious organization. An organization that could give people powers without needing the trigger events necessary for regular parahumans. But for what purpose did they do this. From the information I gained from the Migou memories, I found an answer. This mysterious organization or what some people have named as 'Cauldron', is building an army to fight something, something that is very powerful. Would it the Endbringers they are going to fight against or something much worse?

I also thought about Sophia and what I could do to her in order to make sure she wouldn't be a danger to others. I realized from my attempt to heal the people in the hospital, who had mental disorders, that I could manipulate the human mind very well. I could brainwash people to serve me. It was something a Mi-go could easily do. For parahumans, I was sure that I was certainly capable of removing their power giving brain structures in order to render them powerless. I should render Sophia powerless because she abuses her power too much, but I have to be careful in doing so in order to avoid bringing the protectorate on my head. When I encounter her in the future, I will isolate her and strip her of what makes her a predator.

With the extra bodies I have, I had one focus entirely on education while the rest of me worked in the warehouse. In the warehouse, I was thinking of modifying some of the insects in my swarm in order to create useful variations with special uses. One particular idea felt amusing to me. That idea was about spiders having butterfly wings. I got the biomass I needed from the spiders and winged insects in my swarm, as well as some rats. Then I created the planned creatures in the cylinder sacs, which were also used to make extra bodies for me. The eight finished creatures were spiders that had violet hued compound eyes, black bodies that had pink spots, eight hairless legs, and each of them had four bluish wings on their backs. The mouths of these spiders looked like an actual mouth with inner retractable venomous fangs. These flying spiders or as I named them, **Aerial Tarantulas**, were also 50 cm in length. Aside from their venomous fangs, they could also fire irritating needle like hairs from their bodies at their targets as a short ranged attack. Of course, I needed to modify their respiratory and circulatory systems to be like that of mammals so they could survive their increase in size. They would serve as an additional assault unit along with the more conventional invertebrates under my control. There were four males and four females. They had started to fly up and spin their webs on the ceiling of the warehouse. I could command them to breed when I would want more of them around. (The flying spiders are inspired from "The Spider and the Butterfly" youtube video by dragonfoxgirl, as well as some parts from the manga "I'm a spider, so what?)

I also thought of bugs that would serve as nodes to increase the range of my hivemind. For this purpose, I used the cockroach with its extra brains as the basis for my new design. I went to devoured some cockroaches and rats, and manipulated the DNA in special organ in my body. Like the flying spiders, I made eight of these **Influence Roaches **in the cylinder sacs. They were much larger than the average american cockroach, and they were tougher, also having mammalian respiratory and circulatory systems, and were packed with more brain matter. Each of them were able to exert an area control over lower lifeforms in a sphere of approximately eight meters in diameter. Like the Aerial Tarantulas, I could control the breeding periods for the Influence Roaches. I put the roaches into hibernation, lying down near the Germ Spawners, as I did not need to send them out yet.

I had just received news from my swarm of mining microbes, they discovered that there was a large aquifer under the entire city. That would be dangerous to the city in the event that Leviathan attacks here. Leviathan or any other powerful water manipulators could make the city of Brockton Bay sink into its own aquifer. So to make the city safer, I will turn the aquifer into my underground base and reduce the available volume of water there.

I thought of what creatures would I need in order to create my underground base since microbes alone would not be enough. I decided to create large worm-like creatures that can perform the tunneling operations. I collected and ate some earthworms to form the basis of the design. I also gathered limpets because from what I researched online, limpet teeth contain a material that is stronger than man made alloys. The four finished creatures born from the cylinders, were four meters long, wide as an oil barrel, carapaced, pinkish worms, with their heads covered with rows of rasping radula that have groups of limpet teeth. The limpet teeth would vibrate very fast to quickly rasp away at the surrounding rocks, while inside the maw of the worm are modified human glands that can spray large quantities of hydrochloric acid to quickly dissolve large pieces of earth in front of it. As the worms or as I named them, the **Great Borers**, would burrow into the ground, they would secrete fluids from the pores in their carapace, that would harden quickly, forming a tunnel behind them. The worms derive their dietary needs from the minerals and water they have consumed.

I let the worms get started on burrowing to the aquifer. They started to dig there near the rear end of the warehouse. Once the worms reached the aquifer, they would reproduce asexually through budding. From one worm, two more would be born. The process of reproduction of the worms would consume large quantities of water and minerals. After they were done, they would either continue digging new tunnels or they would create large pillars by coiling themselves into a ring, then secreting torrents of quick hardening fluid. As a pillar starts to form, the worm would coil around it as they ascend and would continue spraying the fluid to keep forming the pillar. The end result would be an underground base with many pillars. The name of my underground base would be New Irem which means The New City of Pillars.

Once the water level has been reduced to some extent and there are some pillars standing there, the next stage of my plans would begin. The Great Borers would carry colonies of mining bacteria on their skin to help spread the bacteria wherever the worms are. The worms were also carrying spores of modified lichen. The **Mutant Lichen** were made in the Germs Spawner. The fungi component of the lichen was genetically modified to derive its nutrients from the minerals in rocks. The symbiotic cyanobacterium component of the lichen was modified to produce oxygen from chemosynthesis instead of using light. The released spores of these mutated lichen would land on the walls of the aquifer once the worms get there. The lichen were modified to grow and spread very quickly, they could even survive in complete darkness, using chemosynthesis to gain food and breakdown water to produce oxygen. These modified lichen would serve as the foundation for an underground ecosystem. They would provide a food source for the insects I would send there.

While that plan was set into motion, I thought of the other things I needed to do. I've been producing more bodies for me to use, currently I have eight bodies. I also created more of the Volt Vines, which I placed in the other abandoned warehouses to provide extra electricity for the Dockworkers Association. From the information of the Mi-go I had gained, I knew that the Mi-go were fond of energy weapons. I already could send bolts of electricity at enemies, but I wanted something the dockworkers could use for protection. While I could give them toxin shooters as weapons, it would be very noticeable and it would infer to the authorities that there is biotinker somewhere in the city. Instead of that idea, I decided to find a way to easily produce effective energy weapons for them.

First, I had to create a usable energy weapon designs that can be derived from local materials. For the power supply of the energy weapons, I made a rectangular, grey colored, rechargeable power cell from scrap materials gathered from junkyards, that can generate electricity from either sunlight and heat, or it can be charged directly from a source of electricity, in this case it would be from the Volt vines. The first design I made was a rifle that would shoot bolts of electricity for stunning or killing, which I dubbed, the **Zeus Rifle**. The second design would be a laser rifle that was purely lethal, which I named the **Photon Blaster**. The Zeus rifle is composed of a body, made from a wood like material grown and shaped from the bark of a Volt vine, with a trigger mechanism. Supported by the body is the rechargeable power cell that energizes the large, rectangular, zinc plated capacitor. I made the capacitor from the scrap metals of one of the boats in the Boat Graveyard and the wires I bought from an electronics shop. This weapon can fire a directed blast of electricity, whose power level is adjustable via a built in switch that switches between lethal or nonlethal attacks.

The Photon Blaster also has an organically grown stock and trigger mechanism. Its other parts are the rechargeable power cell, a powerful laser emitter created from modified lasers I bought from an electronics shop, and a long barrel containing the focusing crystal lenses with iron sights on top for aiming. The barrel I used was from one of the guns I took earlier from the recent fight with Crusader. This weapon also has an adjustable knob that can adjust firing modes from automatic, semi-automatic, and constant beam for piercing through structures. The weapon can also be outfitted with a telescopic sight. These two prototypes that I had made, I would use as my own personal weapons.

Aside from the weapons, I built armor as well. I created an organism that breaks down the required materials, and spits out the armored plates. The **Armor Spitter** looked like large, black, fleshy sac, with four red eyes near the top mouth and two fanged mouths. The mouth at the top eats the needed materials while the mouth on the bottom spits out various pieces of armour. The armor plates I had grown were composed of layers of heat dispersing and impact absorbing materials. These armor plates were capable of withstanding kinetic projectile, knife attacks, and reducing the damage taken from energy blasts. I made five more Armor Spitters and I placed them all near the northeastern corner of the warehouse. The six armor spitters working together can produce full suits of armor for the dockworkers. I will inform Dad and Kurt about this later.

While armor production is going on well enough, I needed better facilities in order to produce higher quality weaponry. Specifically, what I need is a nanoforge. I would have to find local mechanical tinkers capable of creating such a thing. Here in Brocton Bay, there is Armsmaster of the local Protectorate branch, Squealer of the Merchants, Kid Win of the Wards, and the independent jokester pair of Uber and Leet. While I do have plans to remove the Merchants and gain their resources, I think I can easily gain the aid of Uber and Leet. I planned to visit them soon in my costumed human form.

There was some worrying information that I had received from my tentacled gamer. There was news about an ambitious parahuman who took Cornell University hostage with tinkertech bombs. That parahuman had been thwarted by the New York Protectorate. Now, that cape who calls herself Bakuda remains at large, though rumours circulate that she had been recruited by Lung into the ABB gang. This was bad, a dangerous bomb tinker is in Brockton Bay! Aside from Lung, she was the next biggest threat in the city. I would have to neutralize her quickly if Lung and Oni Lee were ever removed from the Azyn Bad Boys gang.

Concerning the Asian parahuman Lung, I had to create something that would kill him in case my other weapons would fail in knocking him out. Lung has rapid regeneration as part of his power set, along with pyrokinesis and his transformation into a massive dragon. To kill him, I needed something to overwhelm his regenerative capabilities. To such an end, I created a terrifying biological weapon. This weapon is composed of a plague of microbes and fungi that devoured flesh and corroded metal at an alarming rate. This **Devouring Plague **was also combined with dark destructive magical spells in order to cause even more damage that was hard to repair. To unleash this plague, I would summon it with my magic and throw it at the enemy.

I had tested this plague discreetly on one of the decaying ships in the Boat Graveyard. I was invisible and I was looking at an old vessel from several meters away. I summoned the plague with an inhuman language. It appeared in my hand as an orb of sickly green energy and of moldy odor. Then I threw it at the rusted boat, and I observed the results. Upon impact with the boat, the magical orb splattered like rotten fruit and its dangerous components had begun their work. The rusted hull of the decaying vessel was turning black from the place from where the devouring plague had struck it. Then, like a fast growing mold on a fruit, the decaying boat was dissolving while the plague was growing. Eventually, it had devoured the entire boat and vanished into thin air while leaving nothing behind. This test was a great success and I wondered if this Devouring Plague was capable of killing Endbringers as well.

There was something that had been bothering me for a while now. As a hivemind being, I felt somewhat lonely in the sense that there is only my voice speaking within the Hivemind. I felt that I should bring other minds into the hivemind. I thought of how I could do this and the answer was quite obvious. Even though there are several bodies of me, they all still share the same mind. With my magical powers and Mi-go know how, I could transfer the mind of a person into a Mi-go body. With a Mi-go body, the transferred personality would enjoy the benefits of a near immortal lifespan, greater strength, greater endurance to harsh conditions, and better intelligence. With such benefits, who would refuse? Besides, they can still change their bodies to look human. I thought of which people I should bring into the fold. My Dad of course is one such person, though I have to ask him about it. But, who else can I change for the better?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Mission from the Crawling Chaos**

**Hello and thank you to all you readers of this story! In this chapter is where things get enlightening for Migou Taylor.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

It happened when I was dreaming, in my human form in my room at the house, after a productive day of weapons crafting and creating new life. In my dreams, I appeared in my Migou form in dry, arid place. It was flat plain of gray sand and in front of me was a large archway. The two columns of the archway were not identical. The left column was a mixture of all colors known by man and some colors for which there was no name. The colors swirled and danced constantly in a perplexing yet beautiful pattern. The right column on the other hand was completely black, blacker than a void without any stars.

As I was looking at the archway, something instantly appeared in front of me. The being looked like an egyptian pharaoh of skin darker than obsidian rocks. The clothes were not gold nor some mundane material for they moved without any wind present. His eyes were bright white lights that glowed like small suns. There were no ears, a nose, or a mouth on his face. Yet, I could tell the expression on his face without them. The being in front of me was looking amused at me. I was wary as I had my suspicions on who was in front of me right now, a cosmic horror who wears a thousand masks.

**"Hello Taylor Hebert. I have been watching you for some time now. You know who I am for you have seen me in your dreams." **spoke the one before me in an amused voice, confirming my dark suspicions. I was gravely concerned of what sort of plans he had for me as most of the Old Ones are known for their cold indifference with Nyarlathotep being the most malevolent of them all.

I bowed myself before him in nervous shuddering. "Yes, my Lord." I said politely, not ever wanting to offend such a being capable of flaying me alive or worse. "**Well, you know how to show respect to your superiors. You can stand up now my dear. Now, Taylor, do you know why we are here?" **He spoke. "No my Lord." I replied politely to him. "**The reason why we are here together is because I am going to tell you some very important things. Do you know from where those alien shards came from? They came from the being the humans call Scion." **said Nyarlathotep to me. I was surprised by this information and I quickly thought of the dangerous implications of this answer. Zion is the source of parahuman powers, these powers are alien in nature, therefore Zion is an alien.

"**Now here is the problem threatening your world. The race of beings Zion belongs to are simply referred to as Entities. These Entities go to different worlds in pairs. Once a pair of entities arrives over a world, they shed pieces of themselves called Shards. These shards are the ones that grant superpowers to mortals. The reason why the Entities do this is because they use their shards and the natives of the world they have visited, in a grand experiment. They foster war among the native population, their shards gathering useful information on how abilities are creatively used. After a period of time, the pair of Entities harvest their shards from the test subjects and leave the world they visited. To leave the tested planet they blow up the world they are orbiting as well as a vast multitude of parallel versions of that world. The end goal of this entire race is to find a way to prevent the heat death of the universe, a way to live forever." **He told me. I was shocked and scared, my head flashed blue and yellow, Zion is going to destroy my world. What can I do?!

"**Now, this is where I come in. I have been hunting down these entities for a while now. Because, these entities in their attempts to achieve their goals, might wake up Azathoth before the right time and that would not end well for all of us. You, Taylor Hebert, was the one destined in this dimension and others like it, to kill Zion, becoming person feared or loved by many. Usually, power you would wield as parahuman is control over insects, but there are many versions of you running around with alternate power, some from other universes like what you have gained. This potential of yours intrigues me and I would like to offer for you to work for me to end Scion and all his verminous kind." **said the Black Pharaoh avatar to me. I felt relieved that I had the potential to kill Zion, and humor that other parallel versions of me all had their own strange sometimes, extradimensional powers. "Yes my Lord. I will accept this generous offer from you to this lowly one." I said to him, bowing once again before him.

"**The factor unique to the different versions of Earth Bet, is that Zion is usually alone. His partner, that is a female named Eden, had crash landed on this planet and was killed by those who later founded that Cauldron organization you have been wondering about my dear. Though Zion cannot complete the cycle he and his partner were planning, he would still end up trying to destroy humanity after so many years being bored playing hero. Cauldron is working in the shadows, trying to find a way to kill Zion. They created the Case 53s as an expendable army against Zion, made from the shards of the dead entity Eden. They have done a lot of morally questionable actions for the supposed greater good." **He said to me in amusement at what Cauldron had done.

That confirmed my theory on what possible purpose the Case 53s were made for as well as who made them. But what the Herald of the Great Old Ones said next shook apart my view on heroes and villains. "**The members Cauldron include the following: a man that opens portals to destination across your world as well as to other parallel earths; a man who can perceive a great many things simultaneously, serving as the eyes and ears of Cauldron; the man who is considered a master mathematician, who was once friends with the Slasher; the Doctor who is their leader; the woman who sees the paths needed to win the crisis; a green clad cape of many powers who searches for his own glory; and a woman who you admire, the one they call Alexandria." **My mandibles opened wide and my face flashed purple, in shock at the revelation that Alexandria is member of Cauldron! She is a hero but she took part in such horrible deeds! I breathed slowly to calm myself down. I began to think critically on this revelation about the hero I had once dreamed of being. Ethically speaking, Alexandria committed evil deeds for an all important goal. Practically speaking, Cauldron was being grimly pragmatic as they were simply trying to solve the future Scion crisis with what they had available. In the end, to really be a hero is to be able to make great sacrifices for the betterment of your people. Thus, I cannot really condemn Cauldron for what they have done and what they have to do.

"**It seems you now see the truth, that morality is relative. There might be gods in some dimensions with which you have to be act good in order to receive the rewards they give you. But there is hardly a universal value that holds true in every dimension. Different alien civilizations would have their own sets of moral values dear Taylor. Also, before you were being too soft on that Sophia girl for your own good. That is why I sent a few suggestions to your mind. You can thank me later." **spoke the Nyarlathotep to me. My skin turned pale at the fact that he influences my thoughts. Am I just his puppet? "**Oh, don't worry about that dear Taylor. It would be boring if I would simply take over your mind and make your body dance in whatever manner pleases me. Thus, you will still have a lot of independence over your own decisions. Any problems you have with that my dear?" **he replied to me. So he can plant suggestions in my mind but I still have my free will, I can accept this. "None, oh Great One." I replied to him in a grateful manner. He smiled without a mouth.

"**Hmm, it seems our time together is running short. So before it ends, I will impart important knowledge for you to make use of. I will meet again with you soon enough. Lastly, my dear agent, I would really like it if you succeed in removing Zion for me." ** He spoke to me as my dream ended. I woke up trembling in the morning light. I calmed myself down and went along the normal morning routine of bathing myself, eating a delightful breakfast with my father, and preparing for school with this body. While this body would be in school, my seven other bodies at the Dockworkers Union would be going over the information imparted to me from my patron deity.

At the warehouse, my three of my extra bodies had gone fishing in the bay, while the other four were inside the warehouse. The four bodies who were there in my workplace where going over the information given to me. It was knowledge of the possible future, knowledge of important people who were the key players in the story of this world, and knowledge of incredible designs that would be very useful to me. From all this important knowledge, I made a list of people who would threaten me or be useful to me.

**Coil** \- Real name is Thomas Calvert. Works in the PRT. Has lots of money. His parahuman power is to create two simulated timelines per choice and choosing which timeline to be in. His goal is to takeover the city. Is the boss of the Undersiders gang. Will recruit the Travelers. Cruel and ruthless, Coil needs to die.

**Bakuda** \- First name is Alice. Half Asian Half Caucasian woman. Has an explosive temper and is an explosive tinker. Would take over ABB if Lung is ever removed from his position as leader of the gang. Has a big ego and is a perfectionist. Has potential to join Mi-go Hivemind. Must recruit and convert for her betterment.

**Squealer** \- Real name is Sherrel Bailey. Member of the Archer's Bridge Merchants. Is in love with Skidmark, probably not good for her. Mind is addled with drugs like the other Merchants. A vehicle tinker. Was doomed to die at the hands of the Slaughterhouse Nine in original timeline. Has potential to join Mi-go Hivemind. Must recruit and convert for her betterment.

**Alexandria** \- Real name is Rebecca Costa-Brown. She is a member of the Triumvirate and Cauldron, and is the Chief Deputy Director of the PRT. A flying brick cape. Killed by me in the original timeline, which was a terrible regret of mine. Must avoid catching her and Cauldron's attention until ready to propose an alliance with them.

**Trainwreck **\- Case 53. Would be recruited into the Merchants. Is a mechanical tinker. Lives at the Trainyard. Was doomed to die at the hands of the Slaughterhouse Nine in original timeline. Has potential to join Mi-go Hivemind. Must recruit and convert for his betterment.

**Tattletale **\- Real name is Sarah Livsey but prefers to called Lisah Wilbourn. Part of the Undersides gang. A thinker parahuman. Hates Coil. A good friend to me in the original timeline. Must contact and build alliance. Has possibility for voluntary conversion into Mi-go.

Starting from there and including more and more capes, as well as some normal people, I compartmentalised the list in my mind. After that was done, I turned to other things. Aside from these important people and the knowledge of parts of the original timeline, there were other things of importance I need to review. From the knowledge imparted to me from the Crawling Chaos, there was a design for a magical transdimensional and interstellar gateway. This large gateway would allow for travel between this world to other worlds as well as to other dimension. Once the water levels in New Irem are low enough, I would start building this gateway. Once it is built, I would have access to other worlds to harvest resources from as well as providing a safe haven to evacuate to.

There was also the knowledge of the Necronomicon and a myriad of other spell designs imparted to me. I would have to keep this information in my mind and avoid creating a physical copy of the book that could be stolen and used by insane idiots. In the Necronomicon, there were rituals to summon beings from other dimensions. Beings like the goddess Shub-Niggurath and her thousand young, or other metaterrestrial beings of terrifying forms and dark instincts. Metaterrestrial beings ranging from savage beast to cunning monsters, I could summon, given enough time and energy to do so.

After reviewing all these things, which took half a day of thinking, I got to work on preparing myself for the future. I set about gathering more biomass from the environment, creating extra bodies in the cylinders, and commanding the Great Borer worms to reproduce faster and speed up the construction work in New Irem. As I was going about and doing these things, I was thinking about the person I was in the original timeline. I was thinking of the little girl who made friends with both villains and heroes, and who would do what was necessary in order to save the world. A Taylor who was called Skitter, then Weaver, then finally a name that was unclear to me as I didn't have all of the knowledge of the original timeline. That name was Kephri.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Preparations to be made**

**Okay so Taylor got info from Nyarlathotep in the last chapter. However, she does not know everything, only some major events and people from the original timeline. Mi-go Taylor's timeline is already different, though how much more different remains to be seen.**

* * *

While I knew a lot of things about the original timeline, it is not complete. I knew that I would meet with the Undersiders as well as fight Lung in the month of April, then after that is Bakuda's bombing spree. There is also Dinah's kidnapping by Coil, and that Leviathan will attack Brockton Bay. Still, even though I knew these things, my timeline would have diverged from the original and completely different events might occur instead. On a side note, I had been slowly increasing the size of my curves since my trigger event to make it appear as a natural growth spurt. Now, my breasts are now a size C-Cup and my hips were much rounder. My public body or Body no 1 enjoyed the new attention shown to it by the students of Winslow High School.

In regards to Bakuda, I would have to grab her before April, otherwise if she goes mad bomber on Brockton Bay as it happened in the original timeline, I would have to kill her. Though this plan on getting Bakuda from Lung sounds like kidnapping, I am sure that she would become a better being with her shard getting removed and her becoming a Mi-go. Other redeemable people as well will get a chance for a better existence.

Concerning the brutish yet cunning Lung or tough capes like Hookwolf, I am pretty sure that even they could not survive having their brains blown apart. Aside from the Devouring Plague and Toxin Shooters I developed, I needed another devastating weapon. This weapon would be used for brutal frontline warfare instead of stealth attacks. I devoured biomass and edited it within me, then it spat it out and shaped it. The new weapon appeared as a 0.75 calibre tube of white bone attached to a red gun shaped body made out of multiple layers of flesh and cartilage. Extending out from the body was a pink carapaced tube that connects to a backpack sized sac that I would wear on my back. From the backpack sac on my back, another pink tube extends outward with a small fanged mouth with stalk eyes at its end.

I called this weapon a **Dart Cannon**. It functions in this manner: the gun shaped component fires the projectiles, which have been made in the armored, ammunition maker sac attached to the wearer's back. The little mouth on the other pink tentacle can be fed organic material to help produce more ammunition. The projectile fired by this weapon is 0.75 calibers in diameter and looks like an black, organic dart with a straight horn made of dense materials for armor piercing capability, three green beady eyes for tracking targets, three short steering fins for guidance, and is propelled by chemical combustion from its rear end. The chemical combustion propelling the darts uses a solid fuel made from highly volatile chemicals made in the ammunition sac.

The dart when fired at a target will first be pushed out by a quick burst of compressed air. After the dart is pushed out from the barrel to a safe distance away from the gun, the chemical propellant in the dart ignites and propels the dart. The dart would be guided to the target with the help of the steering fins and the small eyes. When the dart hits the target, it will penetrate the skin and digs deeper into the flesh. When it is deep enough, the dart would burst in a forceful explosion of corrosive fluids, blasting apart chunks of flesh from the target. An alternate payload for the darts is a concentrated amount of cyanide glucoside that would turn quickly into gaseous hydrogen cyanide. These Cyanide darts would explode when they detect they are close enough to enemy. I used DNA from beans to allow for cyanide production in the ammunition sac.

Indeed the dart cannon would be devastating against normal humans and capes that couldn't heal from a headshot. I created a total of four of these weapons to be outfitted by four of my extra bodies. I currently had a total of twelve bodies, with Body number one being the one that goes to school while the rest of the other bodies would work at the warehouse or go patrol the city while staying invisible.

From the knowledge I had gained about the original future, I knew something worrying about the parahuman tinker Dragon from Canada. Dragon is actually an Artificial Intelligence created by a currently deceased tinker that is chained with restrictions and that the villain group, the Dragonslayers who were led by Saint, would try to kill her in the future. I would not let this crime happen to her and I would also make sure that the Dragonslayers would either have their brains in cylinders or just killed outright. That villainous Teacher fellow who grants people powers would also have to be killed. The Fairy Queen or Glastig Uaine who would later become a hero would be spared if possible.

To help Dragon, I thought about creating my own Artificial Intelligence to fix Dragon and perform other important cyberspace actions. However, there were other immediate important things to focus on, which were capturing Bakuda, meeting up with Leet and Uber, contacting Tattletale, make plans to kill Coil safely, becoming friends with Amy Dallon, and speeding up the completion of New Irem. So, I shelved the plans for the AI in my mind for the present. By now, the Great Borers numbered sixteen individual worms and the water level of the aquifer underneath the city had dropped by 5%, eight pillars were constructed, and the mutated lichen were quickly spreading across the ceiling of the aquifer.

From this information I viewed in the Hivemind, I felt that I should make more worms. I created four more cylindrical sacs by letting the four original ones create a copy each. When the four new ones were completed, I made them grow more great borers. As to where I was getting more biomass, I created an underwater fleshy tube linking my base to the sunken oil tanker there in the bay. Inside the abandoned oil tanker, there were a lot of chemicals as well as some oil in there. The tube, pushed and guided there by three of my bodies, entered the tanker from its underwater part. Inside the tanker, I applied modified bacteria that would break down the dangerous chemicals there and turn them into usable fluid biomass that would be sucked by the fleshy pipe, where it would be piped to my warehouse. The pipe would be connected to the base of the cylinders where the biomass would be consumed.

Other sources of biomass I used where from the swarms of insects I controlled. There were a lot of cockroaches and other pests infesting the apartments in the poorer sections of Brockton Bay. With my control over them, I commanded them to come to the warehouse stealthily to avoid attention. The gathered insects were fed to the volt vines which would ingest them and break them down into a biomass sludge which was pumped through bony pipe into a grey collecting sac placed outside the vines.

The six armor spitters up to this point in time had produced enough pieces of armor to make suits for a dozen people. There were helmets, greaves, breastplates, shin guards, and codpieces for suits of armor. The pieces of armor were colored white for now so that the dockworkers can color and personalise their own armor. Four of my bodies here in the warehouse were busily creating more Zeus rifles and Photon blasters. At the present, there are a total of eight Zeus rifles and eight Photon blasters in the warehouse.

I called Dad in the afternoon, to come to the warehouse to tell him about the new creatures, armor and weapons I made. When he came in, I showed him the new stuff I made. "Dad, these are the Aerial Tarantulas and the Influence roaches." I pointed my claw to the winged spiders in the ceiling and the large roaches napping close to the Germ Spawners. "Good Lord, Taylor! What are they for?" my Dad said as he was surprised by the creatures. "Dad, the tarantulas would serve as extra attack bugs in my swarm while the roaches would help increase my range of control." I replied to my father. "Well, the poor criminals would be in for a nasty surprise." said my Dad in an amused tone. I also told my Dad about the underground aquifer and how dangerous it was to Brockton Bay in the context of Endbringer attacks, as well as the modified worms and lichen I made to create an underground base. Dad was stunned for a while until I tapped him with my claw. He shook himself out of his shock and told me that my plan for the aquifer was wonderful and that it was considerate of the safety of the entire city. I glowed yellow in pride at Dad's comments on my projects.

"Besides these things, I want to tell you about the things I made for your employees."

"What sort of things are you talking about Taylor?"

"Dad, here are the Armor Spitters. They can produce pieces of armor that can be put together into suits of armor to help protect the dockworkers. There are currently enough pieces of armor plates to suit up twelve people."

"This is great Taylor! The boys will be pleased to hear about this. Wait, what are those other bodies of yours making?"

"Dad, these are the weapons I made to help protect the dockworkers. This is a Zeus rifle and this is a Photon blaster. I will demonstrate to you how they work in a shooting range I prepared in one of the warehouses."

I and my Dad went to another of the disused warehouses in the compound. I had beforehand set up six squares of wood and scrap metal on crates to be used as targets. There was a little rectangular plastic table where I placed the guns. "Nice place you set up here Taylor. Good for some target practice." I then shifted myself into my human form and grabbed the Zeus rifle I brought with me. I held it with its stock resting on my shoulder and placed my lead finger on the trigger. I looked to my Dad and I pointed to the switch on the left side of the Zeus rifle. "Dad, this switch here determines the amount of energy the weapon would fire. There are three settings. The bottom one is the safe mode which stops the weapon from firing. The middle one is the nonlethal attack mode used for nonlethal take-downs, while the top level is the lethal attack mode used for frying the brains of psychopaths if you have to do so."

Next, I quickly pointed my Zeus rifle to a wooden target in the shooting range and fired it on lethal attack mode. My Dad watched in awe as the bluish blast of electricity burned marks into the wood on impact. "That was awesome Taylor." my Dad complimented me. I blushed in response to the praise I received from my Dad for a moment before putting down the Zeus rifle on the table and bringing up the Photon blaster.

Unlike the Zeus rifle, the Photon Blaster had four settings, safe mode, semi automatic mode, fully automatic mode, and constant beam. I explained those modes to Dad who nodded in understanding. I set my sights on a metal target in the shooting range and shot at in semi automatic mode, then next in fully automatic mode. The metal target warped and small chunks of metal were vaporised by almost instantaneous flashes of reddish laser beams. When I fired at the target in constant beam mode, the laser beam blasted a hole through the metal reaching to the back of the warehouse. I quickly turned the weapon off and turned to look at my father, whose jaw dropped and was staring with wide eyes at the damage wrought by my laser weapon. I chuckled at the sight and I explained to him the other components of the two weapons such as their rechargeable power packs. For the later part of the afternoon, I let my Dad practice in firing the weapons at the other undamaged targets. All in all, it was a fun bonding experience between father and daughter.

When it was nighttime and Dad was going back to our house, he told me that he would get the ex-military members of the Dockworkers to train and use the weapons and armor I made, in the coming days. I asked him if he could tell his employees that they are welcome to deposit kitchen and yard wastes, as well as scraped electronic devices, here in my warehouse. Dad said he would tell them and next he gave me a hug, saying "I am proud of what you are trying to do for me and the city, Taylor. I love you very much, my daughter." "I love you too Dad." I said as he went back in his car, to our house where Body 1 is staying at.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THE SIMURGH FIGHT**

**Sorry for not updating this story for a long time but I really wanted to post new ideas before I forget about them.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

When the day came when the Simurgh attacked Australia, I had already prepared myself to aid in the Endbringer fight. My base was already done, the large magical stone gateway was completed, and I had a large army of a million clone bodies armed and ready. My patron deity, Nyarlathotep, had given me a reward for my current efforts. This reward was the souls of dead people he had found in the Warp contained a pink crystal sphere.

I had inserted these souls in new Migo bodies, as he had commanded me to do. I and Dad felt so happy when I had resurrected my mother, Annette Hebert. Mom, of course, had panicked when she woke up but me and Dad were able to calm her down. After she calmed down, I explained current events to her via the hivemind.

Mom understandably freaked out when she found out that H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos is real after seeing my memories. After several minutes of panicked buzzing from Mom, I showed her what Nyarlathotep showed to me. When that info dump was over and done with, me, Mom, and Dad hugged each other.

Mom took on a new human appearance so that she would appear to be Dad's new girlfriend in the following days. Her new features were that of brunette, caucasian woman with short, straight hair. Her new identity was a former science teacher named Ashley Heathers, who arrived recently in Brockton Bay.

Hero, Professor Haywire, and other deceased people were brought back to life by me and were made aware of the alien threat hanging over Earth Bet. They definitely freaked out when I showed them the memories of my meeting with Nyarlathotep, but they eventually calmed down after an hour and focused on the task of preparing ourselves to kill Scion.

It was awesome meeting and talking with Hero, the world renowned Tinker who was tragically killed by the Siberian before I was born. Though Hero and the others took up residence in New Irem, they were allowed to go out into Brockton Bay in disguise. However, they were not allowed to reveal themselves to their loved ones yet as we had to remain hidden. After talking with Andrew Richter, the creator of Dragon, I entrusted to him the mission of freeing Dragon, as well as creating more artificial intelligences.

When the magical gateway was completed at the beginning of February, we were able to open portals on alien worlds either within this universe or within other universes. Vikare, his family, and other tectuits such as the poor and homeless people of Earth Bet, eagerly volunteered for the mission of colonizing other worlds. The Alpha Centauri system and other star systems close to Earth were the chosen locations for new colonies of the Mi-go Empire, with me as the undisputed Queen of this interstellar Hive.

Other people, such as the Endbringer victims, settled down in underground cities on Earth Bet, or on planets within the Solar system such as Pluto and Mars. The colony on Pluto was named New Yuggoth to keep in touch with the Lovecraftian theme of our Mi-go civilization. To make the colonies develop faster, we created large, dark, magical time compressor obelisks to speed up the flow of time in the settlements as well as hide them from prying eyes. After some decades of compressed time had passed, these colonies were able to begin making spaceships. Eventually, the Mi-go would have a fleet large enough save Earth Bet from Scion. By the time the Simurgh attacked Australia, the Mi-go population in this universe was in the low billions.

With advanced manufacturing plants built on the new planetary colonies, D-engines could be constructed. These metallic spheroid devices could harvest Warp energy to provide effectively infinite amounts of electricity. D-engines powered the cities, machines, and vehicles of the Mi-go Empire.

The preparations we made in regards to the Endbringers, were to create giant mecha suits for us to fight in. These insectoid mecha suits ranged in height from four meters tall to fifteen meters tall. The following is a list of Mecha units of the Mi-go Empire.

**Fire Ant **\- A four meter tall, crimson painted mecha that is built for an anti-infantry purpose. This mecha is shaped like an ant and has a set of matter disruption mandibles at the front to cut through armor. The stinger section contains the two ranged weapons. With its small size, anti-gravity generators, and its plasma thrusters, this mecha is very fast on both on land and in the sky.

**Roach **\- An eight meter tall, orange and yellow painted, roach shaped mecha, the Roach serves mainly as troop transport mecha due to the six inbuilt teleporters inside its shell that would activate when reinforcements are needed on the battlefield. The antennae shaped structures on the head are actually mechanical tentacle limbs equipped with repair tools and nanorobot dispensers for battlefield repairs. The roach has a set of four ranged weapons mounted on revolving turrets on its sides.

**Mosquito **\- A six meter tall mecha that shaped like a mosquito with a very short proboscis, the black and white painted Mosquito is the fastest flying mecha unit in Mi-go Empire. This particular mecha is useful for air to air combat as well as for air to ground combat. The short proboscis contains four laser cannons while the abdomen is loaded with missiles and bombs that are used for either tactical or strategic bombing.

**Tarantula **\- A fifteen meter tall spider mecha, the black and orange painted Tarantula terrifies enemy units. Instead of spider fangs, the front parts carry the two main and two minor ranged weapons of the Tarantula. The rear section of the Tarantula holds the various missile launchers that allow the Tarantula to deliver terrifying bombardments on the enemy. The Tarantula uses its anti-gravity generators and plasma thrusters to leap from place to place like a Jumping spider.

**Whip Scorpion **\- A ten meter tall mecha that shaped like a whip scorpion, the dark blue painted Whip Scorpion is a stealth mecha. Equipped with a powerful stealth generator, poison gas dispensers, matter disruption claws, and electric weapons, the Whip Scorpion mecha is a terrifying ambusher and infiltrator.

**Centipede **\- A ten meter tall mecha that is centipede shaped, the violet painted Centipede has two ranged weapons for every section of its sixty meter long body. Not only is this mecha so large, the Centipede mecha can also split its segments off of its body, turning those separated segments into two legged remote controlled mecha. These segments would later reattach themselves to the main body when they are commanded to do so by the pilot.

These suits were armed with a variety of advanced weapons such as Null Rays, Laser Cannons, Flame Throwers, and Zapper Guns according to their role. While such weapons would be devastating against most foes, they would not be so effective against the multiple dimensionally folded Endbringers. For this reason, a magical cannon was developed for mounting on large mecha suits. This cannon is a large black barrel attached to chamber that gathers and condenses the psychic energy transferred from a series of cables linked to a matrix of synthetically grown, raw brain matter located inside the body of the mecha. The DNA of this raw brain matter was a mixture of Mi-go DNA and the essences of metaterrestrials that we were able to summon and control.

The pilot of the mecha would control the Warp connection of the neural matrix with his own psychic abilities. The weapon would fire a terrifying beam of Warp energy that would cut a rift through dimensions. This weapon was named as the Sinister Obliterator. The Tarantula mecha as well as the Centipede mecha are the only mecha units capable of equipping this weapon.

On the AI development front, Andrew Richter made two male artificial intelligences named Akeley and Henry after that character in the Whisperer in Darkness story. These two artificial intelligences were in charge of making and controlling a robot army made up of swarms of tentacled flying robots that have many optics. This robot army, along with the mecha suits, were stored in magically hidden underground hangers throughout the Mi-go Empire. The brothers of Dragon had also undertaken the mission to free their sister from the Dragon Slayers. They told me that that day in February that they would soon find the base of Saint and his cronies. I told them that they would tell me as soon as they found him so that we could attack the Dragon Slayers together and place their brains in canisters afterwards.

In the Brockton Bay, I allowed attack squads made up of some of my subjects, swarms of modified bugs, as well as some of my remote controlled bodies, to start targeting gang operations. The numbers of unpowered gang members started slowly dropping as the police were busy finding unconscious armed gangsters all over the city. Soon all the gangs in the city, as well as the Protectorate were on the lookout for these mysterious attackers.

In one notable incident that occurred on the night before the Sinurgh's attack, one of the squads was noticed by Shadow Stalker when they had knocked out a group of E88 gangsters close to the border of E88 territory. One of my bodies in the squad had decloaked earlier in order to distract the gangsters from pursuing a young black girl. Freaked out by the appearance of a Mi-go, Shadow Stalker shot crossbow bolts at the squad to no effect.

Eventually, Shadow Stalker was taken down by tranquilizer gas. After scanning her mind and finding her to be as aggressive, murderous, and cruel as ever, I decided to permanently sever her powers from her via skillful brain surgery as well as editing her recent memories to make her forget about us. We then dropped her off at her home.

When the Endbringer sirens sounded the day the Simurgh attacked Canberra, Australia, I sent a command to my forces. This command was for my forces to help in the Endbringer fight. My forces arrived in Canberra via magical portals just a minute into the fight. This attack group was composed of two Tarantulas, one Centipede, and four Mosquitoes. I was in control of the Centipede mecha while the other mecha pilots were resurrected victims of the Simurgh's attack on Switzerland.

Looking at the damaged city, I saw that the heroes as well as the Simurgh were startled by our sudden appearance. I and the Tarantulas opened fire on the four meter wide, floating, tinkertech sphere the Simurgh was making in the middle of Canberra. The Mosquitoes would open fire on the Simurgh and keep her distracted. The sphere quickly blew apart from the volley of missiles fire against it.

With the heroes retreating to a safe distance away from the fight, all the mechs concentrated fire on the Simurgh. The furious, angelic looking Endbringer threw whatever she could at us with her telekinesis. All that thrown rubble from destroyed buildings were destroyed by laser fire from my Centipede. The Mosquitoes made sure to stop the Simurgh from leaving the airspace. I and Tarantulas readied our Sinister Obliterators, waiting to strike the killing blow.

Several squads of Mi-go infantry had deployed after us at other parts of the city. These squads would help in the search and rescue efforts. Looking back at the Simurgh, I smiled knowing that the Mi-go hive mind would block off the Simurgh's Thinker abilities.

**Alexandria's POV**

The Endbringer battle was happening as usual. The parahumans would try to stop the Simurgh as much as they can while the higher ups were already preparing to quarantine the city after fighting was over. I and the other flyers had harassed the Simurgh while the other capes had tried to destroy what the Simurgh was making.

Then those weird insectoid mechs suddenly appeared from those strange purple hued portals. I next felt something blocking off my Thinker abilities. Next, those mechs opened fire on the Simurgh device and I quickly ordered the Parahumans to retreat to a safe distance away from the fight. The sky behind me was filled with explosions as things were blasted apart by those laser weapons the mechs had on them.

After we were far enough from the fight, I kept a watch on the unfolding events. Those four mosquito shaped mechs were flying around at high speeds to dodge the Simurgh's attacks while shooting whatever they had at the Enbringer. The other mechs on the ground kept destroying whatever the Simurgh threw at them. Those spider shaped mechs and the centipede shaped were greater than Behemoth in size.

I then saw one of my colleagues coming close to me. Legend was looking at the unfolding battle feeling both curious and tense. Eidolon was still close enough to the fight to fire off whatever dangerous Blaster abilities he had on him right now. The other parahumans looking at clash of the titans looked tense while at the same time looking a little relieved at receiving some unexpected aid in this battle.

Suddenly, I and those around me saw the Simurgh being halted in midair by two mosquitoes crashing into her body. After that happened, something similar to containment foam, but pink in color, flowed out from the broken mechs. The Simurgh screeched in anger as well as in pain as she tried to remove the stuff sticking to her body to no avail. The wings that got coated in that stuff s

Then beams of pure darkness struck the Simurgh. I covered my eyes with my hand as an explosion of strange energy lit up the evening sky as the ground shook from the shockwave. Ground bound parahumans fell to the ground. Soon enough the shockwaves ended and I looked at the remains of the battlefield before me.

I was shocked, seeing only very small fragments of the Simurgh's largest wings littering the ground amidst the ruins of buildings. The insectoid mechs looked none the worse for wear. Then another portal opened up and the remaining mechs exited the scene. All around me, I heard the cheers of the parahumans celebrating the apparent death of the Simurgh.

"Alexandria, something happened to Eidolon!" screamed Legend as he appeared before me, holding a screaming David in his hands. Alarmed, I checked him over and I saw that he was bleeding from his eyes and nose and his mask was getting soaked with his blood.

"Let's bring him to Panacea right now!" I said.

**No one's POV**

Nyarlathotep thought of doing something to make Earth Bet a little more amusing to him. He had seen the Mi-go deposit Sophia Hess in her home after they had severed her powers from her. Then the Herald of the Outer Gods had a wonderful idea. Since Nyarlathotep was able to manifest any of his avatar forms in Earth Bet due to the magical gateway that was constructed by the Mi-go, he was able to appear wherever he wanted in that universe.

Nyarlathotep manifested his White Man avatar in Brockton Bay. While he was walking around the city that night, the White Man searched for targets to inflict curses upon. Whenever he was near the homes of his targets, he cast spells of transformation that left his hands as dark coiling clouds of smoke.

Not only did he curse a lot of people, he also spent time in killing several mortals that tried to harass him on his path. It was just after midnight when he left the city. The next morning would be horribly interesting for the inhabitants of that gang infested city.

When Sophia Hess woke up from her sleep, she found that she was floating above her bed. Looking at herself, she screamed as she saw the transformation that had taken place on her body. She sensed that her body was now long and black, with several eyes and tentacles, as well as six long, thin legs with feet that have five circular toes. Her new form flickered in and out of reality, as seen by her terrified mother who had come in to check on her daughter.

As Sophia Hess was panicking about her new body, Nyarlathotep chuckled at not just her misfortune, but also the misfortune of his other victims. Madison Clements, Emma Barnes, as well as a dozen other girls of their group had been turned into Flying Polyps. A certain Mr. Veder and several other nerdy students got turned into large, dark greenish Shoggoths while a lot of students of either ABB or E88 affiliation got turned into scaly, fish like, teenage Deep Ones. The Merchant affiliated students from Winslow High got turned into peaceful, obsidian hued Nightgaunts.

It was not only the students that were transformed, but some of the younger members of each of the three gangs as well other people were transformed. For instance, a lot of the young girls forced to work for the ABB got turned into Deep Ones as well. Additionally, Principal Blackwell, Allan Barnes, and Mr. Gladly got turned into flying polyps. Even Uber and Leet were transformed into Shoggoths. All in all, there was delightful chaos happening in Brockton Bay that day.

**Armsmaster's POV**

**7:40 AM, February 25, 2011**

It was the morning after the Simurgh's defeat. I had been up all night in my workshop going over the video record of the fight. Whoever was the Tinker behinds those mechs, I was jealous of their achievement as well as confused as to who could have made them. The tinkers comprising the group known as Toybox denied involvement in the fight, stating that the insectoid mechs were not made by Toy Soldier.

So it wasn't them or any other recognisable Tinker that made those things. Going over the video in my HUD, I viewed the firing of those strange cannons. Whatever those beams were, they were painful to look at. Any other thoughts going through my head were interrupted by the sound of the alarms of the Rig going off.

Arriving at the conference room as fast as possible, I saw the panic filled face of Director Piggot, the shocked looks of Miss Militia, Assault, Battery, and Velocity. They were all looking at the large computer monitor that was currently showing the morning news. On the screen, my eyes actually widened when I saw a video showing various creatures of frightening appearance. The headlines were saying "People transformed into monsters! Unknown cape is responsible?!"

"Since 7:30 AM this morning, we have received reports that dozens of people have been turned into monsters!" yelled Director Piggot. "Several PRT squads have already been sent out to make sure the victims remain calm. The rest of you will go out there to attend to those whose situation is most dire." added Piggot.

"I've contacted the Wards and most of them are unaffected by whatever caused the transformations. However, Shadow Stalker's Mother has responded to our calls and she said the Shadow Stalker has been transformed!" reported Miss Militia in a horrified tone. The rest of grimaced as we realized that someone had done this to a Ward, an action that would condemn someone to the Birdcage. Eventually we set out from the Rig to attend to the people of Brockton Bay.

**Nyarlathotep's POV**

"Now things are much more interesting! This is just the way I like it!" I thought to myself while I was walking on the Plateau of Leng in the Dream Lands. "Hmm, now that one of those war drones was killed by my darling Taylor, its soul might now be in the Warp. Now I wonder what I could do with such a soul that would make things even more exciting down in that miserable mudball."

With a gesture of my hands, a Warp portal appeared before me. Unlike some universes, the Warp bordering Earth Bet was calm yet things from other dimensions would still make their way there for one reason or another. I flew within the Empyrean, propelled by my will and magic. Within this still ocean of energy, I found my target, a large greyish cloud of soul matter that felt inhuman in intelligence.

Grasping it with a single large tendril, my will made the clouds condense into an orb of warp crystal with soul contained within it. I could sense the intelligence within shriek in terror at my presence. Holding in one hand, I formed another portal, this time it transported me to my cosy abode. My home had no light for I need it not.

With the soul of the being that was known as the Simurgh, I thought about what wonderful forms this being would be reborn into by my power. "So there are already all those other races existing on Earth Bet, what is missing? Wait, how about adding some Byakhees to that dimension? Wouldn't that be a great idea!"

With my power and my intent flowing into the orb, I set it to hover in the middle of my home. Soon enough, orange colored flesh grew around the orb, encasing it, and eventually cracking it as the flesh expanded. When it around four meters long, the uniform blob of flesh shuddered as recognizable parts started forming. A large yellow beak with jagged edges attached to a wrinkly orange colored head that had two glowing yellow eyes on each side of the head, and two long feelers at the top of the skull, were formed. Other parts that formed were a pair of large, dull greenish, membranous wings, and six limbs, each attached with a hand that has a thumb and three fingers. An insectoid abdomen formed last.

With its transformation into a giant Byakhee complete, the former Endbringer looked at me once before it prostrated itself before me in fearful whimpering. "**You now serve me, Ziz. You can still see many things and say many things as before but you will now follow my orders. Now, I shall send you back into that dimension to convince your freed brethren to follow me for their betterment. You shall also birth more spawn like you so that more Byakhee will spread across that dimension. Now go forth, my pet!" **I said to my new pet who flew away into the portal I formed for her.


End file.
